Brand New Days
by Aura Shiny
Summary: Marui Bunta, bien que s'étant auto-déclaré "tensai" au tennis, n'était, en fait, pas quelqu'un de très doué dans les relations humaines. Shounen ai Rikkai centric
1. Introduction a

**Titre:** Brand New Days  
**Auteur:** Aura  
**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis  
**Personnages:** Titulaires de Rikkaidai  
**Pairing:** aucun  
**Mots:** 3,000  
**Rating:** K  
**Disclaimer:** Prince du Tennis n'est pas à moi mais à Konomi-Sensei. Vénérez-le lui et non moi pour avoir créé ces personnages totalement géniaux.

**Note:** Cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai plus rien écrit en français ce qu'il veut dire qu'il y a carrément des mots que je ne savais plus écrire. Ah, l'anglais c'est chouette mais c'est difficile de s'en sortir. :D Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur le Prince du Tennis. J'ai pris quelque liberté avec l'histoire originale mais... qui ne le fait pas, en fait? :D)

J'utilise des mots japonais, vous comprennez pas? Le glossaire est à la fin.

Cette fanfic est centrée sur Marui Bunta et Rikkaidai. Vous allez faire la connaissance de mes pairings préférés. :D

Les premières parties sont une introduction des personnages principaux.

Voilà, fini, vous pouvez lire. :D

* * *

**Brand New Days - Partie 1 - Marui Bunta**

Marui Bunta, bien que s'étant auto-déclaré "tensai" au tennis, n'était, en fait, pas quelqu'un de très doué dans les relations humaines. Il était tellement absorbé par le tennis qu'il ne remarquait pas le nombre d'admiratrices (et admirateurs, bien que plus restreints) qui le suivait partout et épiait le moindre de ses gestes.

Cela lui valait des commentaires tels que '_Totalement injuste! Pourquoi lui, 'Mura-buchou!!_' d'après Kirihara Akaya, '_Dépassant toutes mes données et statistiques._' dixit Yanagi Renji, '_Che, stupides et no-life._' de Niou Masaharu.

Le monde de Marui Bunta n'était que balles de tennis et rackets.

Les seules personnes qui étaient autorisées dans celui-ci étaient les titulaires de l'équipe de tennis de Rikkaidai et ses adversaires. Les autres? Il ne leur prêtait pas attention -sans vraiment le vouloir - et s'en portait très bien.

La deuxième passion de Marui Bunta était les pâtisseries et sucreries en tout genre. Les Shortcake à la fraise et les chewing-gum à la pomme étant ses préférés. Toutes ses admiratrices (et admirateurs qui n'avaient pu joindre le club de tennis) en profitaient pour lui en acheter (ou lui préparer pour les plus téméraires) et lui offrir.

Offrir? Pas vraiment. '_Niou-sempai, peux-tu donner ça à Marui-sempai de la part de Tanaka Miyu de 1C?_' ou '_Kirihara-kun! C'est pour Marui-sempai, donne lui quand le verra_' étaient là pour ça.

Cependant, les gâteaux et autres n'arrivaient jamais au destinataire. Les expéditeurs ne le savaient jamais, les messagers prenaient leurs commissions et Marui Bunta restait dans son petit monde de balles de tennis sucrées et de rackets en chocolat noir.

La Saint Valentin était le pire jour de l'année pour tous les titulaires. Sauf pour Marui Bunta, bizarrement.

Depuis son premier jour en tant qu'Ichinen, seulement deux boîtes de chocolats - fourrés caramel, ses préférés- l'attendaient. Une était posée sur son bureau en classe et était accompagnée d'un carton avec les initiales "N.M." La deuxième était mise dans son casier -pourtant fermé- dans les vestiaires du club de tennis sans aucun mot ou note.

Marui, bien qu'un peu triste de ne rien recevoir d'autre, ne se posait pas de question et avalait les deux boîtes de chocolat en moins d'une journée.

Les divers cadeaux, chocolats et autres? Ils disparaissaient dès l'arrivée de Marui Bunta et aucune fille (ou garçon) ne l'accostait de toute la journée.

**  
Brand New Days - Partie 2 - Niou Masaharu**

Marui Bunta aurait pu passer pour un garçon japonais tellement commun lors de sa première année à Rikkaidai. Il n'était pas très grand, pas très gros, sa coupe de cheveux typiquement japonaise. Sa rencontre avec Niou Masaharu -mieux connu sous le nom de "Petenshi"- le changea '_En quelqu'un de cool_' dixit le dit Petenshi.

C'était la première semaine de cours et Niou Masaharu était déjà catalogué "Cancre sans avenir et de mauvaise fréquentation" par ses professeurs.

Pourtant, cette fois-là, il n'était en rien coupable de l'altercation qui se déroulait en face de lui.

Un garçon de sa classe et du club de tennis, Marui quelque chose, était occupé de se faire molester en bonne et due forme par quelques sempai derrière le club de tennis.

De bonne humeur et n'ayant pas encore foutu le désordre à Rikkaidai ce jour là, il décida d'intervenir lorsque Marui colla une gifle au plus grand des garçons présents. Bien que petit -du point de vue de Niou- Bunta ne se débrouilla pas trop mal pour faire fuir ces sempai un peu trop entreprenants.

Mais ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard qu'il devint officiellement ami avec Marui Bunta, lorsqu'ils furent mis ensemble pour un projet pour leur classe de dessin.

Le sujet étant "L'Harmonie des couleurs".

Le dessin n'était pas leur matière préférée, ils n'écoutaient pas en classe -c'est pourquoi ils avaient terminé ensemble- et ils s'en foutaient totalement.

Lors de leurs rencontres, qui se déroulaient chez Niou, ils restaient allongés sur le lit du Petenshi pendant une heure puis finissaient par sortir jouer au tennis sur la street court du coin.

Cependant, voyant la date de présentation du projet arriver, Niou Masaharu décida de se creuser les méninges. C'est ainsi qu'il eut la bonne idée de s'utiliser eux-même comme modèle pour le projet. Marui laissa échapper un rire -du genre Niou Masaharu lorsqu'il va faire une blague à un professeur- et accepta.

Le lendemain, les classes commencèrent avec la classe de dessin et la présentation du projet de Niou Masaharu et Marui Bunta. Lorsque les deux garçons se placèrent devant la classe, les mains vides et une casquette fixée sur la tête, Ashiya-sensei prévit le pire.

Il demanda, tout en gardant son calme, où était leur présentation. Avec un grand sourire à la Petenshi, ils montrèrent leurs têtes et retirèrent leurs casquettes.

Leurs cheveux noirs de la veille étaient devenus argents pour Niou Masaharu et roses pour Marui Bunta.

Le professeur leur pria alors, toujours _très_ calmement, de s'expliquer. Les sourires s'allongèrent -les leurs et ceux des autres élèves. Néanmoins, Marui répondit le plus naturellement du monde que c'était _ça_ leur projet. Niou renchérit qu'ils leur avaient fallut pas mal de temps pour trouver deux couleurs qui s'harmorniseraient avec le turquoise de ses yeux et l'améthyste de ceux de Marui, couleurs assez peu habituelles pour des Japonais.

Ashiya-sensei fit presque une attaque à cela et les envoya directement chez le directeur.

Ils eurent droit à un A pour leur projet -le directeur ayant trouvé l'idée assez originale-, deux semaines de retenue pour manquement au règlement concernant la coupe de cheveux réglementaire et l'hostilité Ashiya-sensei à vie.

Depuis lors, ils étaient devenus meilleurs amis et faisaient les quatre cent coups ensemble, Kirihara Akaya les rejoignant l'année suivante.

**  
Brand New Days - Partie 3 - Sanada Genichirou**

Le fanclub de Marui Bunta fût créé peu de temps après le Newcomer Tournament, son style de serve-and-volleyer ayant impressionné plus d'une personne - dont Akutagawa Jirou de Hyotei, son premier fanboy-.

Même si, au final, Yukimura et Sanada lui fit de l'ombre.

Sanada Genichirou qui allait devenir, deux ans plus tard, fukubuchou de l'équipe et qui, semblait le détester au plus au point. Pourquoi? Marui ne le savait pas.

Si Kuwahara Jackal arrivait en retard de dix minutes prétextant être de corvée pour la semaine, Sanada ne lui faisait pas courir 50 tours de terrain.

Si Yanagi Renji lui répondait, il ne devait pas rester à la fin des entraînements pour ranger le matériel.

Si Yagyuu Hiroshi se foulait la cheville pendant le cours d'éducation physique, il ne devait pas rattraper son retard en restant avec Sanada pendant les week-ends.

Si Niou Masaharu ou même Kirihara Akaya ne venaient pas à l'entraînement, ils ne recevaient pas une gifle à les faire valser de l'autre côté du court 5 à leur retour.

Bien que Marui Bunta fut aimé de tous, sans s'en rendre compte et avait des amis géniaux, il s'en fichait presque. La seule personne dont il aurait voulu avoir un mot gentil était Sanada Genichirou.

Le tensai voulait savoir ce qu'il avait fait pour être haït par son fukubuchou. Il avait déjà posé la question à Niou, un jour qu'il passait la nuit chez lui. Celui-ci avait haussé les épaules et avait répondu que Sanada n'aimait personne sauf lui et 'Mura-buchou.

L'éclair de tristesse qui traversa les grands yeux améthystes de Bunta ne passa pas inaperçu à Niou.

Cette nuit là, collé l'un contre l'autre dans le seul lit de la chambre, aucun des deux ne ferma les yeux.

La semaine qui suivit fit la pire pour Sanada Genichirou qui eut droit aux pires blagues de la part de Kirihara Akaya et Niou Masaharu.

**  
Brand New Days - Partie 4 - Kirihara Akaya**

La fin de l'année était arrivée plus vite que ne l'aurait imaginé Marui Bunta. Il allait graduer de la Rikkai Dai Jr High avec les autres titulaires de l'équipe de tennis. Non. Il allait laisser son petit protégé, Kirihara Akaya, qui était seulement en 2ème année.

Même si Akaya était le pire, le plus capricieux et colérique gosse qu'il n'ait connu, Bunta l'adorait. Il avait arrêté de compter le nombre de gifles qu'il avait reçu de Sanada avec Jackal et Niou à cause des bêtises d'Akaya.

Cependant, il savait qu'Akaya pourrait très bien se débrouiller seul -pour continuer bêtises et autres, bien qu'étant le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de tennis.

Ils pourraient toujours se voir les week-ends entre deux entraînements ou après les cours, toujours entre deux entraînements.

Ce que Marui aimait chez Akaya était son franc parlé -que Niou Masaharu avait tout autant-.

Bien que seulement en deuxième année, il n'avait pas peur dire ce qu'ils pensaient de ses sempais. Bunta se rappelait parfaitement la bagarre que Kirihara avait eu -son tout premier jour à Rikkai- avec Watanabe-sempai à propos de l'attitude méprisante que celui-ci avait par rapport aux premières années. Ils en étaient venus aux poings lorsque Niou et Otoya-sempai les sépara. Akaya fut _presque_ exclu du club de tennis et ce n'est que grâce à l'intervention de Yukimura-Fukubuchou, à l'époque, en sa faveur qu'il put rester.

Cependant, Kirihara se demanda si les 100 tours de terrain -par jour- qu'il dut courir pendant un mois valait vraiment sa place dans l'équipe.

Sa rencontre avec les Trois Démons de Rikkaidai le fit changer d'avis assez rapidement.

Kirihara Akaya était un sale gosse qui explosait les genoux de ses adversaires et qui, quand il n'aimait pas quelqu'un, il le faisait sentir. Echizen Ryoma en était la preuve, il ne pouvait pas supporter cet '_arrogant, prétentieux, abruti, gâté pourri et stupide gosse_'. La même définition lui convenait parfaitement, mais Marui se gardait bien de lui dire.

Mourrir à 15 ans pour avoir dit ses quatre vérités à Kirihara Akaya n'en valait vraiment pas la peine.

Akaya avait plusieurs personnalités: l'arrogant gamin de seconde année qui répondait aux ainés, le monstre aux yeux rouges, titulaire de l'équipe de tennis qui explosait ses adversaires et le gamin de 13 ans qui aimait dessiner, lire, regarder les dessins animés et rester à fixer le ciel avec ses deux sempais préférés.

C'était cet Akaya là que Bunta aimait le plus.

Celui qui, lorsqu'il passait la nuit chez Niou ou Marui, se pelotonnait contre ses sempais pour avoir plus chaud, celui qui osait parler de ses problèmes, celui qui pouvait passer des heures à dessiner n'importe quoi.

Kirihara Akaya allait manquer à Marui Bunta mais, il se disait qu'un an était vite passé et que bientôt ils recommenceraient à faire des bêtises ensemble.

**  
Brand New Days - Partie 5 - Graduation**

Même s'ils graduaient, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils, Niou et Marui, allaient s'assagir.

Loin de là.

La preuve fut le jour même de leur remise de diplôme.

Yagyuu eut l'extrême chance de représenter les élèves graduant lors du discours de fin d'année. Il ne savait pas comment il en était arrivé là mais il suspectait Yanagi d'avoir glissé son nom lors du dernier conseil des élèves.

Tout ça parce qu'il, Yagyuu Hiroshi, avait eu de meilleurs notes lors des épreuves finales.

Jaloux? Si peu.

Niou profita donc du manque d'enthousiasme de son partenaire pour faire le coup du "Je suis Toi, Tu es Moi, Foutons le Bordel."

Yagyuu prit la place de Niou sur sa chaise au milieu des élèves de sa classe alors que Niou était sur l'estrade prêt à faire il-ne-savait-quoi au nom de Yagyuu.

Le pire était que le Gentleman s'en moquait comme de sa première paire de lunettes. Il ne craignit même pas le pire lorsqu'il remarqua l'absence de Marui, il s'installa juste très confortablement en attendant le spectacle.

Les différents professeurs, dont Ashiya-sensei, le fameux professeur de dessin, s'étaient placés sur l'estrade, sur la gauche et la droite de Yagyuu/Niou qui faisait face, lui, aux élèves.

Le silence s'était installé dans le gigantesque gymnase, tout le monde attendant le discours du meilleur élève de l'école. Celui-ci, ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un sourire, non pas le "Je suis un Gentleman." à la Yagyuu Hiroshi mais plutôt le "Je vais foutre le bordel, soyez prêt, le Petenshi est de sortie." à la Niou Masaharu.

Sanada Genichirou, Yanagi Renji, Kuwahara Jackal et Yukimura Seichii le reconnurent tout de suite mais seulement le premier se leva, le plus _calmement_ et rapidement possible, pour se diriger vers la grande estrade. Niou le remarqua mais ne bougea pas, même lorsque Sanada grimpa à côté de lui, à la surprise des élèves et des professeurs.

Le Petenshi se retourna alors vers ces derniers et avec son plus grand sourire lança son célèbre "Puri!", retirant ses lunettes et perruques au passage.

Ce qui arriva choqua tout le monde, sauf Yagyuu qui s'en fichait royalement. Il allait graduer et ne risquait aucun problème... Au pire, un petit blâme pour avoir laissé Niou Masaharu prendre sa place... et encore.

Des seaux de peintures avaient été placés juste au-dessus des têtes des professeurs et s'étaient renversés sur ceux-ci juste après le "Puri!" de Niou -arrosant Sanada-Fukubuchou par la même occasion-.

Les élèves, incrédules, se regardaient les uns les autres, les professeurs trop choqués ne bougeaient pas, seuls les rires de Niou Masaharu -et ceux de deux autres personnes qui sonnaient terriblement comme Kirihara Akaya et Marui Bunta- se faisaient entendre.

Soudain, ayant repris ses esprits, Sanada prit une grande respiration et hurla le nom du Petenshi. Celui-ci ne sourcilla même pas et continua de rire en montrant ses professeurs et plus particulièrement un Sanada fulminant.

Fukubuchou n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très patient ou ouvert d'esprit et il pouvait même se montrer violent, Marui Bunta le savait très bien. C'est pour cela que lorsque Sanada fit mine de s'approcher de Niou, le tensai quitta le bord de la scène, où il était caché avec Akaya, pour se précipiter sur Masaharu.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte était la peinture sur le sol qui le fit glisser et tomber sur les bras du Petenshi qui lui-même tomba sur le sol, allongé sur Bunta.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent dans les yeux une poignée de secondes avant que Niou ne fasse le premier mouvement.

Il écarta doucement une mèche de cheveux -jaune canari- du visage de Marui tout en fixant toujours les améthystes surprises. Le Petenshi fit alors quelque chose qui surpris tout le monde -même Yagyuu- : il se pencha pour capturer les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes de Bunta et l'embrassa devant plus d'une centaine d'yeux ébahis.

Ce n'est que Kirihara Akaya, quelques secondes plus tard, qui l'interrompit avec un '_NIOU-SEMPAI! MARUI-SEMPAI! ON SE BAAARRRE!_'. Niou s'éloigna -avec regrets?- de Marui Bunta, se releva, entraînant par la main un tensai toujours interloqué.

Avant de s'enfuir -car les professeurs commençaient _enfin_ à réagir-, Niou se retourna vers Sanada et lui jeta un regard que Marui ne sut déchiffrer.

Sanada Genichirou ne bougea pas lorsque Niou Masaharu et Kirihara Akaya entraînèrent Marui Bunta dans leur fuite, plusieurs professeurs à leurs trousses.

Cette nuit là, coincé entre un Akaya la tête nichée dans son cou et un Masaharu collé dans son dos, l'encerclant de ses bras, le tout dans un lit trop petit pour trois adolescents, Bunta ne ferma pas les yeux.

Ils n'en avaient pas parlé et n'en parleraient surement jamais, il le _savait_.

Marui Bunta se mordillait distraitement les lèvres tout en pensant que le jour de sa graduation, Niou Masaharu, son meilleur ami, lui avait volé son premier baiser.

* * *

GLOSSAIRE

**Tensai** - génie  
**Buchou** - capitaine  
**Fukubuchou** - sous-capitaine  
**Sempai** - utilisé pour un ainé, marque de respect  
**xx-kun** - utilisé pour un garçon, marque de respect  
**Ichinen** - première année  
**Petenshi** - littéralement "farceur"  
**Sempai** - utilisé pour un ainé, marque de respect  
**Sensei** - professeur, marque de repect

Première partie de finie, yay! Désolée si il y a des fautes, j'ai relu et relu et relu et... connais le texte par coeur maintenant. D Par contre, vous pouvez me tuer si il y a des fautes genre "j'été malade.", totalement, je n'opposerais aucune résistance, promis.

Un petit commentaire...?

Aura, Mars 2008


	2. Introduction b

**Titre:** Brand New Days  
**Auteur:** Aura  
**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis  
**Personnages:** Titulaires de Rikkaidai, apparition des Fudomine! :D  
**Pairing:** Sanada x Marui, Niou x Marui  
**Mots:** 3,200  
**Rating:** K  
**Disclaimer:** Prince du Tennis n'est pas à moi mais à Konomi-Sensei. Vénérez-le lui et non moi pour avoir créé ces personnages totalement géniaux.  
**Note:** Comme je ne connais pas les noms d'autres personnages de Rikkaidai, j'en dû en inventer deux-trois pour le besoin de l'histoire. Non, il n'y aura pas de OC féminin, je ne les supporte pas. Allez savoir pourquoi. :D

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Brand New Days - Partie 6 - Ichinen - 1**

La première journée de Marui Bunta et Niou Masaharu en tant qu'élèves de High School commença très mal.

Pour avoir oublié de brancher le réveil du Petenshi, chez qui Bunta avait passé la nuit, ils arrivèrent en retard à la cérémonie d'ouverture et de ce fait, se firent appeler chez le directeur... ce qui les fit arriver en retard en classe.

Ils eurent droit à une retenue, un avertissement pour tout autre retard et des remarques sur la couleur de leurs cheveux non réglementaire.

La retenue, qui eut lieu le jour même, les fit rater les inscriptions au club de tennis, l'avertissement ne servit à rien car ils arrivèrent en retard les deux jours suivants et ils ne relevèrent même pas les remarques sur leurs cheveux. Ils avaient pu les garder ainsi pendant trois ans... pourquoi pas trois de plus?

Le pire fut la rencontre avec leur professeur principal et de math, Inami-sensei. C'était un grand homme assez maigre et sec d'une cinquantaine d'années, habillé d'un costume-cravate 100 salaryman.

Avant même qu'ils aient ouvert la bouche, celui-ci les avaient déjà catalogués et les traita comme des moins que rien. Il ne fit pas attention à la liste des places qu'il avait reçues et installa les deux garçons au fond de la classe, loin de lui.

Niou s'en fichait ayant l'habitude de se faire éjecter mais, Marui ne méritait pas ça.

Cet enfoiré allait souffrir toute l'année, foi de Petenshi!

Lorsqu'ils crurent enfin en avoir fini avec les mauvaises nouvelles et problèmes en tout genre, ils se rendirent compte que, au tout premier banc, en face de Inami-sensei, se trouvait leur tant aimé et ancien Fukubuchou, Sanada Genichirou.

Niou Masaharu lâcha une telle flopée de jurons que le professeur le fit valser dehors alors que Marui Bunta laissait tomber sa tête sur le banc en poussant un énorme soupire désespéré.

Cela allait être une longue et pénible année.

**Brand New Days - Partie 7 - Ichinen - 2**

Marui Bunta avait oublié ce qu'était d'être en première année.

Obéir aux sempais comme un gentil Ichinen -qu'il n'était qu'à moitié seulement-, ne rien connaître comme bonnes planques pour sécher les cours, les corvées doubles...

Ce n'était que la deuxième semaine de cours et il en avait déjà marre.

Niou Masaharu, lui, connaissait déjà les moindre recoins de l'école, les sempais à ne pas ennuyer et ceux qu'il aurait pu qualifier de 'cool', les autre Ichinens fan de lui -Marui n'était pas le seul à avoir des fans!- qui pouvaient faire ses corvées à sa place.

Et ce n'était que la seconde semaine de cours, tout était parfait!

Les deux seules ombres sur le tableau étaient cet abruti de Inami-sensei qui le détestait et Sanada qui le détestait tout autant. Niou commençait franchement à avoir trop d'ennemis à son goût.

Le problème, cette fois-ci commun à Marui et Niou, était qu'en tant d'Ichinen, ils ne pouvaient pas jouer au tennis.

Ramasser les balles, courir à gauche et à droite pour ramener le matériel et le ranger, _oui_. Faire un match en double contre Jackal et Marui, échanger sa place avec Yagyuu et exploser l'ancienne D2, _non_.

Observer Otoya-sempai faire une volée ou Aoki-sempai faire un drop shot -alors que Marui était mille fois meilleurs dans les deux cas- était une peine pour Niou. Il voulait faire un match contre eux, leur mettre une raclée et devenir titulaire en première année.

Echizen et ce drôle de gosse de Chiba, Aoi Kentaro, l'avaient fait après tout. Pourquoi pas lui?

Niou lâcha un juron et shoota dans la balle de tennis qui se trouvait à ses pieds.

Il détestait être un Ichinen.

**Brand New Days - Partie 7 - Rivalité**

Sanada Genichirou n'avait plus adressé la parole à Niou Masaharu et Marui Bunta depuis le jour de la remise des diplômes et il ne s'en portait pas plus mal.

Le Petenshi était la personne qu'il haïssait le plus au monde et ce, depuis sa première année à Rikkai.

Niou possédait quelque chose que Sanada désirait depuis son premier jour. Quoi? L'amitié de Marui Bunta.

Sanada savait que le tensai le détestait et il ne lui en voulait pas. Le faire courir, le frapper, lui donner plus de travail que les autres n'avaient pas été un bon moyen pour faire naître l'amitié entre eux. Pas du tout.

Les exercices en plus le week-end n'avaient été qu'une excuse pour que Marui ne reste pas seul avec Niou Masaharu, mais seulement avec lui.

Les tours de terrain parce qu'il lui avait répondu, était en retard, mangeait dans les vestiaires, n'importe quoi, n'étaient qu'une excuse, encore, pour que Niou ne reste pas avec lui... Même s'il finissait toujours pas le rejoindre.

Les gifles, plus violentes pour lui que pour les autres, une façon de dire que Bunta ne devrait pas traîner avec lui.

Marui Bunta était devenu une véritable obsession pour Sanada et le tensai ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. Le seul a s'être aperçu de son changement de comportement était Niou Masaharu et celui-ci ne calma pas la jalousie de Sanada. A chaque mouvement qu'il faisait en direction de Marui, Niou vérifiait toujours que Sanada le regarde, à chaque proposition de sortie, il prenait bien soin que Sanada l'entende.

Sanada en était venu à haïr Niou plus que personne d'autre. A tel point, que quelques jours avant la finale des Nationales, à la fin d'un entraînement qui avait duré assez tard, il lui colla son poing dans la figure. Masaharu n'avait même pas sourcillé et avait même éclaté de rire devant la fureur de Sanada qui le frappa à nouveau, l'envoyant valser dans le casier de Yanagi la tête la première. Lorsque Niou se retourna, son nez et sa lèvre saignaient mais son sourire était toujours en place. Il s'était alors approché de Sanada et avait dit, de son ton le plus menaçant que Marui Bunta était à lui et qu'il ne le laisserait jamais partir.

Jamais.

Et il était parti en laissant ses affaires dans le vestiaire.

Le jour de la remise des diplômes, lorsqu'il reconnut Niou sur l'estrade, il crut devenir fou. Il le devint lorsque deux litres de peinture rouge et jaune lui tomba dessus.

Il allait le frapper, le tuer, le déchiqueter pour ce qu'il venait de faire, Niou n'avait aucun respect des autres. Ce n'est que l'arrivée de Marui qui le stoppa net.

Et c'est le baiser échangé devant lui entre Niou Masaharu et Marui Bunta qui lui fit se rendre compte quelque chose: ce n'était plus l'amitié de Marui Bunta qu'il voulait mais beaucoup, beaucoup plus.

Lorsque Niou partit en courant avec Marui après un dernier regard vers lui, il comprit que la guerre était ouverte entre eux deux et qu'il devrait se battre pour avoir Marui.

Chose qu'il ferait.

**Brand New Days - Partie 8 - Otoya Kai**

Le fanclub de Marui Bunta était toujours présent, bien que plus restreint à cause de la graduation et le changement de bâtiment. Le niveau d'excitation des filles lorsqu'elles voyaient Marui avait augmenté d'une façon surprenante depuis le baiser échangé avec Niou. A chaque fois que les deux garçons passaient ensemble dans un couloir, elles se mettaient à glousser et les montraient du doigt.

Ca ne semblait pas troubler Marui Bunta plus que ça: il était lui-même entré en mode fanboy à la vue de son sempai préféré, Otoya Kai de deuxième année, titulaire du club de tennis.

Otoya Kai était le type même du beau gosse: grand, un sourire étincelant, la coupe de cheveux dignes d'un Johnny's, un corps à faire frémir de jalousie n'importe quel autre joueur de l'équipe et surtout, un fanclub aussi grand que celui d'Atobe Keigo de Hyotei.

Si Akutagawa Jiroh avait calqué son style de serve-and-volleyer sur Marui Bunta, celui-ci l'avait lui-même un peu copié sur Otoya Kai.

Otoya était un bon sempai et aidait volontiers les Ichinen de l'équipe de tennis dans leurs tâches. Marui rentrait -_presque_, merci à Kuwahara Jackal- en mode fanboy lorsque son sempai préféré passait quelques minutes à parler des entraînements du jour avec Niou, Jackal et lui.

Le rêve de Marui était de faire un match en simple contre lui mais trois choses l'en empêchaient: la première était le fait qu'il soit un Ichinen, la deuxième qu'il n'était pas du tout un joueur de simple à cause de ses problèmes d'endurance. La troisième, celle qui désespérait Marui le plus, était le fait qu'il ne soit pas du tout du même niveau que Otoya Kai. Un gars comme lui ne pourrait jamais battre le meilleur joueur de l'équipe de Rikkaidai.

Cependant, Niou Masaharu n'était pas du tout d'accord avec Marui sur ce point.

Il avait observé Otoya lors des entraînements des titulaires et lors des différents matchs de compétition. Son style de jeu était peut-être le même que Bunta mais celui du garçon aux cheveux roses était cent fois plus efficace, recherché et surtout meilleur. Les autres joueurs étaient juste beaucoup trop impressionnés par le personnage de Otoya Kai et non pas par son style de jeu totalement plat.

Che. Les abrutis.

**Brand New Days - Partie 9 - Jalousie**

Niou n'était jaloux de Otoya Kai. Du tout. Cet abruti fini -l'un des surnoms affectif du Petenshi lorsqu'il parlait d'Otoya- ne méritait pas qu'on soit jaloux de lui.

Non, pas du tout.

Même si la proie (Marui Bunta) que vous chassez depuis votre première année est totalement folle de lui, qu'elle (la dite proie) parle sans arrêts de ses derniers exploits (ceux de l'andouille sans style) alors qu'ils sont dans le lit du pas-jaloux-pour-un-sous Petenshi (Niou Masaharu).

Il y a aussi le fait qu'elle devienne aussi rose que ses cheveux lorsque le taré aux cheveux permanentés lui parlait ou même lui souriait.

Le jour où Niou, excédé, osa faire remarquer à Bunta que Otoya-sempai était un (abruti, crétin, imbécile -et tout autres synonymes- de) joueur comme les autres, celui-ci s'énerva, lui balança quelques balles de tennis à la figure et le traita de jaloux avant de partir, les joues gonflées de colère.

Il tira la tête toute la matinée et ne daigna pas lui adresser la parole lors des pauses.

C'est un arrêt à la pâtisserie du coin pour acheter deux ou trois (ou quatre, voir même cinq) ShortCakes à la fraise pendant le cours de math d'Inami-sensei que Marui décida d'arrêter de râler.

Niou Masaharu? Jaloux d'un sempai sans talent et aussi stupide que les filles de son fanclub -sans compter Marui Bunta... Quoique.-?

Non, à ce point-là, ce n'était plus de la jalousie.

**Brand New Days - Partie 10 - Capitaine Kirihara**

Buchou, se disait Kirihara Akaya, était la chose la plus merveilleusement chiante de la planète. Bien sûr, ça avait ses bons côtés (pas de tours de terrain quand on fait/dit quelque chose de mal! une réputation à faire peur dans toutes les écoles du Japon! l'admiration et l'envie des autres!) mais aussi -surtout- ses mauvais (la tonne de paperasse, les choses à prévoir, les joueurs à surveiller, les meetings jusque huit heures du soir...).

Et il n'avait même pas droit un Fukubuchou tyrannique et sadique et tout et tout comme Sanada!

Au moins, il avait une bonne équipe, peut-être moins forte que les années précédentes, mais ils se débrouillaient tous. Ca aurait été le comble pour la prestigieuse équipe des Rikkai Dai... Et _surtout_, 'Mura-Buchou l'aurait tué.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était capitaine de l'équipe de tennis et en troisième année que Kirihara était devenu sage. Rien n'avait changé, il mettait toujours autant le désordre pendant les cours (quand il y assistait.), il faisait toujours autant peur aux autres élèves (rien qu'avec un sourire.) et faisait toujours autant de blagues de mauvais goûts (le lâché des grenouilles du labo de sciences dans l'école, c'était lui.).

Le seul changement était que, maintenant, les professeurs le désignait directement après une blague ou un problème. Lorsque Marui Bunta et Niou Masaharu étaient encore là, le directeur avait plus de mal à les punir: il ne savait pas lequel était fautif et il ne pouvait pas les sanctionner tous les trois.

Malheureusement.

Si Kirihara Akaya avait choisi Rikkai Dai pour faire ses études, s'était après avoir entendu parler de sa réputation de gagnante. Il voulait devenir le meilleur joueur de tennis de son école, de sa préfecture, sa ville, son pays, du monde. Il avait de _très_ grandes ambitions en s'inscrivant au club de tennis.

Cependant, ses plans furent vite ruinés lors de sa rencontre avec les trois démons, Yukimura Seiichi, Sanada Genichirou et Yanagi Renji. Il avait eu beau essayé de les battre, il n'y était pas arrivé, ce qui l'avait rendu fou de rage.

Il ne serait _jamais_ le joueur Number One de Rikkai Dai.

Mais il apprit à vivre avec, s'entraînant n'essuyant jamais de défaite. Jusqu'à ses matchs contre Fuji Syuusuke et Echizen Ryoma de Seigaku. Incidents de parcours dont il en avait tiré des leçons.

La preuve était qu'il, avec son équipe, avait gagné tous les titres depuis le début des compétitions.

Gagner sans ses deux meilleurs amis et le reste de l'équipe présents sur les bancs pour l'encourager (ou pour l'engueuler) n'était pas la même chose pour Akaya. Bien sûr, il était fier de lui, Rikkai Dai était redevenu invincible - les Rois des courts - mais personne ne le félicitait comme ses sempais le faisant lorsqu'il était en deuxième année.

L'emploi du temps des anciens titulaires ne leur permettaient pas de venir assister aux différentes compétitions, Akaya s'en rendait bien compte. La Rikka Dai High School était totalement différent et surtout la dernière ligne droite avant l'Université.

Mais, ses sempais lui manquaient, Yagyuu-sempai et ses discours de Gentleman, 'Nagi-sempai et ses statistiques, son baby-sitter Jackal-sempai, 'Mura-Buchou et ses sourires effrayants, Sanada-Fukubuchou et ... ok, Sanada ne lui manquait pas tant que **CA**... C'était surtout Haru-sempai et Bunta-sempai. Faire des blagues n'avait rien d'amusant sans eux.

Ils se voyaient toujours pendant les week-ends pour faire un listing de leurs derniers méfaits. Bizarremement, Niou Masaharu gagnait tout le temps et Akaya se rendait compte qu'il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre de lui.

Bien qu'étant plus âgés, ils avaient gardé l'habitude de partager le même lit lorsqu'ils passaient la nuit chez l'un d'eux. Ils ne faisaient rien de mal, il faisait chaud, personne ne risquait d'être piétiné pendant la nuit et en plus Marui Bunta était un bon oreiller.

La finale des Nationales qui opposait Rikkai Dai Fuzoku et Fudomine Chûgakkô avait lieu un vendredi après midi sous un soleil de plomb. Avoir Fudomine comme adversaire, après que ceux-ci ai éjecté Seigaku en demi-finale, n'avait pas surpris Akaya qui savait de quoi était capable l'actuel capitaine de l'équipe, Kamio Akira.

Le match serait rude mais il le gagnerait, coûte que coûte.

Lorsque Kirihara Akaya arriva sur le terrain, ses yeux balayèrent les tribunes, à la recherche de ses sempais. Personne n'était venu. Il soupira, ils l'avaient prévenus mais ça lui faisait quand même mal.

Fudomine avait beaucoup évolué depuis un an, ce qui expliquait pourquoi les deux équipes étaient à égalité après les matchs en Double 1 et 2 et les matchs en Simple 3 et 2.

C'était au tour des capitaines de s'affronter en Simple 1.

Akaya avait déjà saisit sa raquette et s'était préparé à monter sur le terrain lorsque des éclats de voix le fit se retourner vers l'une des entrées des tribunes.

Se tenant non loin des bancs de l'équipe, se trouvaient deux abrutis aux cheveux roses et gris déguisés en ce qui ressemblait à un chat et un lapin. Le pire était que, en plus d'attirer l'attention de part leur accoutrement, ils se disputaient -plus que bruyament- au sujet d'un horaire de bus, d'un arrêt dans un magasin de bonbons et d'une course poursuite avec la police. Akaya n'essaya même pas une seconde de comprendre.

Au bout d'un moment, remarquant qu'ils attiraient l'attention, les deux garçons arrêtèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux avec un sourire crispé.

Repérant enfin Akaya sur le terrain, Niou Masaharu et Marui Bunta se retournèrent et firent de grands signes tout en criant un "AKAYA-CHAAAAAAN! NEKO-CHAN ET USAGI-KUN SONT TRES FIERS DE TOI! HEEEY HOOO AKAYA-BUCHOU-CHAN!".

C'était la première fois que ses deux meilleurs amis l'appelaient "Buchou" et qu'ils disaient qu'ils étaient fiers de leur kouhai.

Bien que gêné et les joues rouges de honte, Akaya ne put s'empêcher de crier d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion "BAKA-BAKA-BAKA SEMPAI-TACHI!" avant que le match contre un Kamio Akira, _très_ amusé, ne commence.

Il allait le remporter, ce match! Pour lui, pour l'équipe, pour Haru-sempai, Bunta-sempai et tous les autres.

Bien que lui ayant foutu la honte en arrivant ainsi, ils les aimaient ses baka-sempai.

* * *

**GLOSSAIRE**

**Tensai** - génie  
**Buchou** - capitaine  
**Fukubuchou** - sous-capitaine  
**xx-kun** - utilisé pour un garçon, marque de respect  
**xx-chan** - utilisé pour une fille mais aussi pour un garçon qu'on connaît bien, marque de respect  
**Ichinen** - première année  
**Petenshi** - littéralement "farceur"  
**Sempai** - utilisé pour un ainé, marque de respect  
**Sensei** - professeur, marque de respect  
**Johnny's** - Agence de talents masculins très connue au Japon (ie: Kamenashi Kazuya)  
**Neko** - Chat  
**Usagi** - Lapin

* * *

Yay! Deuxième et dernière partie de l'intro finie. Yep, il m'a fallu trois mois mais j'ai de bonnes excuses que je n'utiliserais pas maintenant. :D

Err... Pour le costume de lapin/chat... Vous avez compris ce que je veux dire, hein? ;.;

Je me suis rendue compte que j'étais perfectionniste. Vous pouvez pas imaginer le nombre de temps que je passe à rechercher des informations pour cette fanfic. Le pire c'est que c'est des trucs tout bête comme: la classe de Niou et Bunta, le pourquoi du comment qu'Akaya est arrivé à Rikkai... Jvais devenir incollable sur Rikkaidai! D +se fait frapper+

Ok, ok, j'arrête de causer de ma vie. Le prochain chapitre ne sera pas sous forme de petites histoires.

L'histoire se passera pendant la deuxième année de Bunta et Niou.

Ce qui est bien avec moi, c'est que j'ai déjà la fin de prévue mais pas ce qui va entre. Je suis une pro. +pars se cacher dans un coin+

C'est fini, je remballe! Un petit commentaire pour me dire si je dois retourner hiberner ou pas? :D

Aura, Avril/Mai/Juin 2008


End file.
